Some Old Book
by Kissy Fishy
Summary: Weedle finds Scyther annoying, immature, and... kinda cute? Fluffy, pointless, and funny. A Christmas gift for pyr0technic.


***A Christmas gift for pyr0technic. The prompt was "two friends who like each other and a dusty old book."***

Weedle crawled up the ladder, panting with effort. She was bulking up, getting ready to evolve into a strong and mysterious Kakuna. Her weight was more than she was used to, and she had never been fast to begin with. So she crawled, pathetic and exhausted, up into the attic.

"Come _on!_" called a voice. Its owner peered over the edge of the hole, looking down at her eagerly.

"Relax!" Weedle called out, grinning. "You're starting to hover!"

The Scyther above her settled back down. "It's because you're so slow!" he snapped, folding his blades angrily. He was small for a Scyther, a juvenile, and he acted like it.

Finally, Weedle wriggled over the edge of the hole, her little feet pulling her across the dusty floor. "Now what did you want?" she demanded good-naturedly. Despite his childlike behavior, Scyther was fun, funny, and maybe a little bit handsome. His escapades always led to excitement.

Scyther flew across the attic, because his feet were just too slow. Dust swirled in his wake, making the ground-bound Weedle sneeze as she inched after him.

"I found this," he stated, pushing it towards her.

Weedle stared, stopping to catch her breath. "It's a book," she finally said.

"Yeah, and you can read, can't you?" asked Scyther. He gave her pleading emerald eyes. "I really want to know what it says, pleeeeease?"

Weedle gave him the most disbelieving look she could muster. "You made me struggle all the way up here," she began slowly, "just to read you a book?"

Scyther nodded.

"You couldn't have flown the book down to me?"

The green Pokemon hesitated. "Well, um… I like the atmosphere!" he declared. He flipped the book open and pointed with one blade at the words. "So what does it say!?"

Weedle shook her head. She was half-tempted to turn around and crawl right back down that ladder, but Scyther was giving her that _look,_ and how could she say no to that?

"Fine," grumbled Weedle. She inched atop of the book while Scyther gave a silent cheer. For a while, she simply stared at the text.

Scyther was not patient. "What does it say!" he exclaimed.

"These things take time, you know!" Weedle retorted. She looked back to the book. "Okay, it says, 'The Great Divide' by… um… An… Anonie… Anonymous?" She frowned.

"Who's that?" wondered Scyther.

"It means the person who wrote it is unknown," Weedle informed him.

Scyther scowled. "I knew that!" he shouted.

Weedle rolled her eyes. "Arceus, you're cute, but sometimes…" she said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"It's a love story," said Weedle. Then she did a double take. "Oh, Celebi, it's a love story!" Her pudgy cheeks blushed furiously.

"It is? Let me see!" said Scyther eagerly, and he pulled the book away from her.

"You can't read, you dummy, what are you trying to see?" Weedle said, exasperated. Her blush faded when she remembered who she was dealing with.

"Sh-shut up!" he replied. He thrust the book back to her.

Weedle rolled her eyes and continued reading. "Let's see. 'Chapter seven. Isabelle's lips were tingling as she grabbed his shirt and—." She broke off abruptly.

"What's the matter?"

"I see why this is up here," Weedle said woodenly.

"Why?" Scyther questioned. Again, he grabbed the book and tried to yank it toward him again. "What does it say—?"

Weedle, forgetting Scyther could not read and determined to protect his innocence, put all her weight on the book. Instead of the book spinning towards Scyther, the bug Pokemon lost his balance and fell atop of Weedle, causing them both to roll off the pages in a cloud of dust.

Coughing, Scyther picked himself off the ground, and was horrified to find something wriggling beneath him. "Wha—? Gah!" he exclaimed, and he flew backwards, stopping in midair and staying there. "How did you get under me!?" he cried, blushing madly.

"Because you jumped on me, stupid!" yelled Weedle.

"Nuh uh!" argued Scyther. "You jumped on me!"

Weedle gaped at him. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I understand." Scyther folded his blades and stuck his nose in the air, suddenly playing it cool. "I'm hot stuff. I expect being swarmed now and then."

Again, Weedle could do nothing but gape. "You're so immature!" she screamed.

"You're so infatuated with me!" he replied evenly.

"What!" Weedle yelped. She shook her head and rolled back onto her feet. "Fine then! See who reads your book now!"

"I don't need you, I'll learn to read!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Oh yeah? Well… you're slow!"

Weedle stopped in her inch-by-inch escape and stared at him. "Seriously?"

Scyther glared and crossed his blades. "And… um, ugly."

Weedle just laughed. "Okay," she said, and she continued her retreat.

"No, you have to argue back!" Scyther cried.

"I think I'm going to get some food. Have fun with your book." She disappeared over the edge of the attic.

Scyther stared after her, unsure of what to do. Dang it! Why was that Weedle so _cute?_ "Hey, wait up!" he yelled, and he buzzed down the steps after her.

***Merry Christmas, Jansee! I hope it's what you wanted!***


End file.
